Spell gone wrong
by Darkmoonwriter
Summary: After Merlin saved Arthur from a end at the hands of an evil warlock, Merlin begins to feel strange. Arthur only seems to keep worrying more and more over him. ArthurxMerlin Contains Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first plotty Merlin fanfic and was based on a really fluffy dream I had last night! (yeah, my dreams are out there sometimes.) There will be ArthurxMerlin and even *gasps* Mpreg! Dun-dun-dun! Sorry if you don't like those things!**

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAH! Today will be your last day Arthur Pendragon!" the young man cried, raising his hands above his head.  
"Are you mad!?" Arthur asked, drawing his sword, but didn't seem the least bit threaten. The mystery man didn't like that, his triumph grin slowly melted into a frown. in reply, the mans hands started to glow with a warm white light. Arthur's eyes widened.  
"Magic!?"  
"Arthur!" Merlin skidded to a halt, taking in the scene before leaping into action. Just before the burning ray slammed into the king, Merlin jumped into the way. The only thing Merlin remembered before passing out was the burning pain in his chest and the sound of Arthur screaming.

* * *

Merlin groaned, his head was throbbing as he slowly came too.  
"Merlin. . .Merlin!" He heard someone calling his name. Merlin took a deep breath in, head rolling to the side as he fought for his consciousness. As his senses slowly came to, He could tell he couldn't be back laying on his own bed. Things seemed to feel a lot more softer, and smelled a little less.  
"give him a moment sire. . .I don't know what spell was used, but it was a strong one." he recognized that voice.  
"G-Gaius?" Merlin asked, voice cracking as he opened his eyes. He was in Arthur's Chamber! Merlins eyes glanced around the room, taking in the rich, red curtains and the plush bed sheets tucked around him.  
"I'll get him some water. . ." the second voice was Arthur's. Merlin sat up a bit. Gaius came forward.  
"You need your rest Mer-"  
"Are you alright Arthur?" Merlin asked and the king turned back with goblet of water.  
"I am. . .thanks to you Merlin." Arthur explained, taking a seat at the foot of his bed and handing Merlin the water. Merlin blinked, looking down at the liquid, and then back up at Arthur. Suddenly, Merlin decided Arthur's lips looked more inviting. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his. Arthur's eyes widened, he wasn't sure how to respond in front of Gaius. It was true he had feelings for his manservant, and they were returned. though as of yet they have barely acted upon them. Gaius's eyes threatened the pop out of his head. Arthur prayed in the candle light his cheeks didn't appear as red as he put a hesitant hand on Merlin's shoulder, pushing him back and away gently. Merlin seemed to be in some of daze.  
"U-uhm. . ." Arthur really had no idea what just happened. The one idea he did have was to leave them alone. Gaius muttered about returning back to his own chambers and that they could call if Merlin started to feel weak again and left the room with haste, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. both men sat in silence for a moment. Arthur turned his head back to Merlin. "Merlin what-"  
"I like you." Merlin blurted, leaning forward again and wrapping his arms around Arthur, bringing him close. "a lot. . ." He whispered quietly in Arthur's ear. Arthur stopped his awkward squirming.  
"I. . .I thought I lost you today Merlin. . ." He said after a moment of silence, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around the smaller man. They stayed like that for a few warm moments, until Merlin started to softly send gentel kisses down his neck. "Merlin. . ." Arthur warned half heartily. Merlin parted from him.  
"I want to be with you Arthur. . .please." He said softly, lancing their hands together. Arthur looked down at their hands, and then back up at Merlin's mostly pale face.  
"Oh Merlin. . ." Arthur sighed, leaning forward and capturing Merlin's lips once more, Merlin returning the action ten fold.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! hopefully there will be more to come! please let me know what you think!**

**Edit: made a few edits to explain more that they were in Arthur's room, thanks to a really cool review from someone who pointed out the confusion. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Phew! Sorry for the wait! I started drawing again! anyway, I hope no one is OOC I had a ton of fun writing this! **

* * *

A few months had passed sense that day Merlin had almost given his life for Arthur and things ended in a fit of heated passion. Merlin was just not feeling himself lately, even Gaius started to worry.  
"Merlin, are you feeling alright?" He asked the young warlock one morning as Merlin eagerly gulped down his morning porridge.  
"Fine. . .Just hungry." Merlin explained as he glanced up.  
"Well it's just you're usually complaining about how I make it too watery." Gaius watched Merlin as he stood, grabbing a piece of bread and his coat.  
"It was fine today, whelp! I'm off! Don't want to be late!" Merlin cried cheerfully as waved goodbye and was out the door. Gaius knew Merlin normally be in a happy mood most days, but this was just getting a bit extreme. Meanwhile, Merlin had made his way down to the kings Chambers, parting the curtains and letting the morning light smash into the room.  
"Time to wake up King Arthur!" Merlin said merrily. Arthur on the other hand just groaned.  
"Why are you so. . .Cheerful this morning?" He asked rolling over. Merlin shrugged as he walked back over to the bed, yanking the covers off of him.  
"I'm not sure I'm just. . .Happy." Merlin said as he tossed the blankets back at Arthur's head. That made the king finally decide to open his eyes and sit up. He watched Merlin pour a goblet of water and walk around to the other side of the table, picking up a piece of parchment. "There's your breakfast, you have a busy day ahead of you. First starting with dealing with a few nobles, they apparently have some complaints that need to be addressed. Then you have your practices, and then a meeting with the court to address new trading routes and then-"  
"Alright Merlin, I get it. I'll be Busy." Arthur stopped him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he got out of bed. "and from what I hear, you'll be busy as well." Arthur gave a sly smile, taking a drink from his goblet as Merlin's smile dulled.

* * *

Merlin's mood had completely changed now. It was a little bit after high noon, Merlin was standing next to Arthur, hands folded nearly behind his back as Arthur discussed new trading routes with the court. Merlin didn't get it. Why did they have to have new ones? Why can't they just use the old ones? They were stupid, the whole court was stupid, even Arthur was stupid. Gaius was stupid for not knowing whats wrong with him, He bet even Gwen was-

"Merlin, could you hand me that scroll over there?" Arthur asked, putting out his hand and inadvertently interrupting the list Merlin was making of everyone who he thought was stupid. Merlin Huffed.  
"Why don't you just get it yourself?" He snapped. Arthur frozen, the whole court letting out a few gasps and murmurs. Arthur straightened and turned.  
"What?"  
"I said why don't you just get it yourself?" Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing, he gave Merlin another chance to correct himself.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I mean its right over there." Merlin gestured with his head.  
"What on earth has gotten into you Merlin!? Just hand me that scroll!"  
"Why are you so Lazy!? King. . .Lazy Pants!" Arthur's jaw dropped, he snapped it shut, anger rising.  
"Merlin."  
"I apologize Sire!" Gaius came forward, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "He hasn't been himself lately. I fear he now has developed some kinda of fever." He explained. Arthur looked at the old man, a bit skeptical.  
"No, I feel fine." Merlin crossed his arms. "And this isn't the first time you've been so lazy. Its always "Merlin get my boots" "Merlin get my sword." when really all it takes is a few steps to the left or right to grab it." Merlin explained harshly. Gaius on the other hand started dragging Merlin towards the door.  
"A-As I said before sire! He's sick. I shall see too it he returns to his old self!" Gaius spoke over Merlin as he exited the room. Words couldn't really describe Arthur's anger towards Merlin, but he trusted Gaius and had also noticed some changes in Merlin recently. He took a few deep breaths, he'd deal with Merlin later. He turned back to the maps spread across the table.  
"What on earth were you thinking boy!?" Gaius snapped as he dragged Merlin by the ear back down to their chambers.  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! let me go!" Merlin whined. Gaius pushed him into their chambers, slamming the door behind them.  
"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are most likely in!? The King could have your head!" Merlin turned his back to Gaius, rubbing his ear.  
"Its Arthur. He wouldn't do anything to me."  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Gaius said, going over to one of the tables and sorting through a bit of the mess. "Now come here and let me check on you, I wasn't entirely lieing when I said I thought you were sick." Merlin turned back around.  
"I said I feel fine."  
"Merlin. I said come here."  
"No! I said I'm fine! Stop worrying about me so much! I can take care of myself you know!" Merlin cried, getting annoyed again. Instead of letting Gaius reply, he walked out the front door, slamming it once again behind him.  
"Merlin!" he heard Gaius call after him as he hurried down the hallway.

* * *

Merlin was waiting for Arthur in Arthur's chambers when the king returned to his room to retire for the night. Merlin looked up as he got the bed ready. Arthur gave him a disapproving look, still cross with him.

"Sire. . ." Merlin said sheepishly, bowing his head. Arthur choice to ignore him, placing his belt on the table and acting as if he was the only one there. Merlin was quiet for a moment, then tried again. "Shall I help you prepare for bed sire?"  
"Bugger off Merlin." Arthur snapped, starting to dress himself for bed. Merlin looked down, tugging at his shirt a bit.  
"I. . .I'm sorry. . ." He admitted, glancing back up at Arthur, who had his back turned. Merlin looked back down and went on. "Its just. . .Gaius is right. I haven't been feeling myself lately and. . .And I'm just worried and a bit scared. I don't want to be sick and so far it seems Gaius doesn't know whats wrong a-and-" Merlin stopped when he felt tears start to roll down his cheeks. He sniffed and covered his face with his hands, embarrassment flooding into him. He didn't know why he was so emotional, and the last person he wanted to see him cry was Arthur. Arthur turned, all anger in his face slowly melting away as he saw Merlin struggle to keep back his sobs. "S-Sorry m'lord. . .I-I don't know whats gotten into me. I honestly don't." Merlin said, and that made him want to cry even more. He felt like he had no control anymore. Arthur sighed.  
"Oh Merlin. . ." He muttered, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around Merlin's shaking frame, pulling him in close to him. "Why can't you let me stay mad at you for longer then five seconds without looking like a kicked dog." Merlin shook his head, trying to calm himself. "Its alright. . ." Arthur said softly, stroking a hand through Merlin's mess of black hair. "You don't have to hold anything back from me. I forgive you about earlier. we both know you're never very good at holding your tongue." Merlin buried his face into Arthur's shoulder and sobbed softly as Arthur rubbed soothing circles on his back. They stood there for a few moments longer until Merlin calmed down enough. Arthur then parted from him, grasping him by the shoulders and saying very sternly;  
"You need to talk to Gaius about this." Merlin couldn't meet his eye. He instead just looked down and nodded, wiping the rest of his tears from his eyes. "Merlin. . ." Arthur said carefully.  
"I-I'm just scared. I'm scared and I don't even know why." Merlin admitted, looking back up at Arthur. the blond nodded understandably, letting his hands drop back down to his sides.  
"I understand that Merlin, but you need to have him take a look at you. something could be very seriously wrong with you. I don't want to lose my best servant." a bit of Merlin's sadness faded as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Best servant?" Arthur shook his head.  
"I mean worst." he gave a gentle smile and Merlin couldn't help but return back.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter gets a little heated! (It'll be my first smut. . .so please don't judge!) Please feel free to post reviews! they help keep me going! and thank you everyone who has already commented and followed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**  
**I'm sorry I sorta lied. . .this part turned out to be a lot longer and more detailed than I planed. Also a warning, I wrote basically all of this over a few nights when it was like one in the morning. **

* * *

Gaius frowned. "oh my. . ." He muttered under his breath, Merlin blushed. After a long argument, Gaius had finally convinced Merlin to let him have a proper look at him and take his shirt off. Gaius was greeting with a sight he wasn't expecting. "Well. . .It seems you've put on a little weight." He said awkwardly, looking back up at Merlin. The warlock grumbled, glancing down at the obvious dome of his stomach. "You've been feeling alright though?" Gaius pressed, Merlin shook his head and sat down.  
"I've already told you everything that has been going on."  
"It's just. . .a little surprising. With the amount you've been throwing up. . .If any you'd be losing the weight, not putting more on." Merlin reached over and grabbed his shirt, slipping it back on.  
"I don't know Gaius. . .I don't really know what's going on with me. . .am I dying?" Merlin frowned and looked up at him, he only half meant it. No matter how much Merlin tried he couldn't ignore the small voice in the back of his mind. Gaius shook his head.  
"No, no. I do not think you are dying Merlin. Of course not." The old man crossed his arms, studying Merlin closely, as if expecting the answer to just suddenly appear written on Merlin's face. "Though I do advise you ask for some time off from the king."  
"You think it's that serious, Gaius?" Merlin asked, rising from his stool. Once again becoming a bit fearful of everything.  
"To tell you the truth Merlin, I am not sure what is wrong with you. Until we figure out what I think it would be wise for you to rest." Gaius said, turning back to one of the tables in the room. Merlin looked down, He did suppose that made sense. He nodded.  
"Right. . .I'll explain everything to Arthur."

* * *

"Your bath is almost ready sire. . ." Merlin explained to Arthur as he knelt by the fire-place to check the temperature of the water. Arthur gave a simple nod, his attention drawn to some papers scattered across the desk. Merlin rose, rolling one of his sleeves up a bit more. He needed to stop stalling. "I. . .I did what you told me to do. I let Gaius take a look at me."  
Arthur looked up from the papers.  
"Oh. . .What did he say?"  
"He uh. . .said I should take some time off. . .He doesn't know whats wrong with me." Merlin forced himself to make eye contact with him, trying to hide his true feelings about all this. How underneath it all he was just downright scared. Arthur of course saw right through Merlin, and made an attempt to ease him.  
"I'm sure you'll be alright Merlin. You're just sick. You can get better with some rest. Gaius is just looking out for you."  
"But what if I'm not alright what if-" Merlin caught himself, he looked down. "Sorry Sire. . ." he mumbled after. Arthur's expression softened. He paused for a moment, trying to think which way was the best to try and comfort his friend. He then crossed the room, putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder.  
"Merlin, Its alright. I understand how scared you must be. You trust Gaius don't you?" Merlin looked up.  
"Y-yes."  
"Then you're going to be alright." Arthur said again, realizing just how tense Merlin felt under his hand. Merlin simply nodded and looked down again.  
"I'm sorry. . .I don't mean to worry you or anything its just. . ."Merlin trailed off, looking to the side. Anywhere but at the King.  
"No, its quite alright. . ." Arthur said softly. His eyes studying him, then glancing to the empty tub. ". . .Maybe I don't need to take a bath tonight." Merlin looked at him at that.  
"What?" Arthur moved, going over to the fire place and looking down at the water.  
"Take your clothes off Merlin."  
"E-Excuse me!?" Arthur looked back at Merlin.  
"I said I didn't want a bath tonight. No sense letting this warm water go to waste."  
"But Ar-uhm Sire, I couldn't-"  
"Don't question me Merlin."  
"Do you even know how to draw a bath?"  
"Of course I do! now stop being such a girl and do as I say." Arthur rolled up his sleeves, finishing the job Merlin started. Merlin couldn't believe what was happening as Arthur ushered him behind the screen to change out of his clothes. Arthur was preparing him a bath. why? how? was Arthur really the one who was sick? Merlin's mind raced as his fingers clumsily undid his scarf. On the other side of the screen, Arthur had finished with getting the bath ready. He wouldn't admit it out loud right now, but he was honestly just as scared as Merlin was. He didn't want anything to happen to him, He couldn't imagine life without his idiotic man servant. He thought maybe a nice warm bath would help relax him and help take his mind off things.  
"Merlin, how long does it honestly take? Don't act like I've never seen you unclothed before." Arthur commented, getting a bit impatient.  
"I-I'm coming. . ." Merlin snapped, peeking out from behind the screen. Arthur would defiantly notice how much he had changed sense a few months ago. "A-And you never said to speak of that night!"  
"Just stop being such a prat and come out already." Arthur crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, sensing something off with Merlin's tone. Merlin glanced down, shifting a little. regretting ever going along with this.  
"Don't. . .Don't look at me." He said finally. Arthur blinked.  
"are your serious!? I'm trying to do you a favor and you're being this difficult!?" He snapped. Merlin peeked back up at him.  
"Please." Arthur groaned, rolling his eyes.  
"fine." He closed his eyes. "There. Eyes closed. You can come out now." Silence followed. Merlin thought for a moment he should just throw his clothes back on and leave while he still can. . .but then shook his head, staling himself and coming out from behind the screen. Just as he was making his way over to the bath, that when Arthur decided to open his eyes again. "Oh." Was all he said as he laid eyes on Merlin. Merlin looked up and made a soft peeping noise, hand flying up to try and cover himself.  
"Y-You said you wouldn't look!" He cried as his face colored. Arthur forced himself to look up at the ceiling, choosing not the comment right away. instead he just awkwardly pointing at the tub. Merlin Sighed, all he wanted to do was use his magic and just disappear. There was nothing he could do now though, So he finally just slipped into the waiting tub. The water was warm and seemed to hug him in a relaxing manner. Merlin just shifted a bit, almost as if refusing to relax all the way.  
"See? Was that so hard?" Arthur grumbled, daring himself to glance back down at him. Merlin seemed a bit angry now.  
"Well go on, aren't you going to make fun of me?"  
"Make fun of you?"  
"I've changed. . ." Merlin admitted, looking down.  
"Merlin. . ."  
"I'm fat!" Merlin blurted. Arthur on the other hand was starting to get even more concerned for his friend. He'd never seen Merlin act so. . .so GIRLY. Even though he's called him a girl on several occasions, things seemed to be a bit extreme tonight. he paused for a moment to think of how to attack. He then decided to put on a playful smirk.  
"Well. . .it would be wonderful pay back after that time with the belt." Merlin didn't seem to get the joke. He refused to look at Arthur again. The blond sighed and keeled down next to the tub and picked up the rag hanging at the side. "Merlin, I was joking. Stop being so. . .you. and give me your arm." Merlin looked up.  
"stop being me? and what are you doing?"  
"giving you a bath." Arthur said simply as he began to use the washcloth to clean Merlin up. By this point, Merlin was sick of protesting. So instead he just awkwardly went along with it. Merlin felt himself start to relax and blush deeply as he watched Arthur run the cloth across his skin gently. . .almost lovingly. It was a while before either of them spoke.  
"Arthur. . .What are we?" Merlin asked out of the blue.  
"What do you mean by that Merlin?" Arthur played innocent. Merlin gave a deep sigh, trying to keep his nerves down.  
"I mean. . .our relationship." Arthur was quiet for a moment.  
"Well. . .I am your king and you are my man servant." Merlin frowned, not liking the answer, He batted Arthur's hands away from him for the moment so he could focus.  
"Oh really? And does a king often personally give his servants baths?" He challenged. Arthur looked down, a light blush on his cheeks.  
"Well. . .uh. . .we are friends."  
"Just friends. . .?" Merlin pressed, sensing there was something hiding behind Arthur's tone of voice. Arthur continued to look at the floor, silence taking hold of the room again. Merlin looked away at the fire roaring in the fireplace behind Arthur.  
"I don't care. . .if what ever relationship we have doesn't work out because of our ranks. . .I just want to know that its not just me. I have these feelings for you that I haven't felt so strongly with anyone else." Merlin choice his words carefully, starting to admit the things he's been wanting to tell Arthur for sometime now. Arthur's eyes flicked up back to him.  
"Merlin. . .Merlin look at me." He brought his hand up, turning Merlin's head gently towards him. He swallowed. "I. . ." He looked down, his cheeks a bright pink now, he was always horrible at expressing his feelings. He lifted his head back up, if he couldn't tell him, maybe he could show him. So he kissed him. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressed their lips together gently. For a single moment he had thought he made the wrong move, but he relaxed when he felt Merlin start to return the favor. Merlin lifted one of his hands out of the water and put it around Arthur's neck, dragging him even closer to him as Arthur deepened their embrace.

* * *

**A/N**  
**I'M SORRY I LIED. As I said before, things didn't turn out as planned. Next chapter FOR SURE. You all will get smexy times. I'm sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, I'm also sorry it took so long. I hit a writers block and couldn't write or draw anything for a few weeks! (it was horrible) School is also going to be starting for me, so expect updates to come in a bit slower. Thank you for all the reviews and follows! It means the world to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**  
**Ok. . .So this is my first time writing anything like this. Please don't judge too harshly! I know it's probably not very good. . .but we all have to start somewhere right?**

* * *

Merlin was now laying back on the king's bed, still wet from the bath and naked still of course. Merlin blushed, feeling a little bit too exposed in front of Arthur as he climbed onto the bed in between Merlin's legs.  
"Look at you. . ." Arthur breathed, cupping Merlin's cheek with a hand. He then leaned down and kissed him softly again. The kiss soon turned into something more. . .which was a little bit wetter and a lot more messier. Merlin gave a soft moan, moving his arms to wrap around Arthur's neck when he stopped him. Parting their lips, Arthur shook his head, placing Merlin's arms back down at his sides. After giving Merlin a warning look, he moved his hands back up, fingers ghosting over the tendons in his neck. Merlin shivers and Arthur slowly worked his hands down sliding over his collar bone, down flat over his pectoral muscles, still sliding down farther to rub at his sides.  
"A-Arthur what are you doing?" Merlin breathed, using all his will not to just yell in frustration at him.

"I am just taking my time Merlin, We didn't really stop and enjoy this the first time. . ." Arthur smirked. He liked having Merlin in this position. He liked having Merlin a shaking whimpering mess under him.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut. That was true, but he also preferred just to get the torture over with. Did he have any idea how often he'd thought back to that night?

Arthur broke Merlin's train of thought by deciding to finally slip of his shirt. Merlin stopped, just taking in that sight. He didn't have long to enjoy it because the moment the shirt hit the floor, Arthur was on him again, leaning down and doing the same thing his hands had just done, but only with his lips. He focused on the soft skin of Merlin's neck, kissing and biting all around the area.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut again and moaned, arms coming up and around Arthur. He moved his palms flat against the skin of Arthur's back, mapping every dip and bulge made by his muscles. Merlin could just do that for ages, feeling, mapping every inch of skin with finger tips and committing it to memory. For a few moments that's all they did. The only sounds made for the longest time were their shaky breaths and the occasional moan and whimper from either of them.

Merlin was getting frustrated. Arthur slowly dragged his hands back down his sides and over his hips. Merlin tensed as he thrust his hips upwards, needy for any friction.  
"Aren't we getting a bit desperate?" Arthur teased as he slipped out of his last piece of clothing. Merlin's cheeks turned even a darker shade of red.

"I think you have no idea. . ." He regrettably let go of Arthur as he rose too, kneeling in front of him.

"Oh, I think I do have some idea, Merlin. . ." Arthur just breathed, reaching over into wooden cabinet next to the bed and pulling out a bottle of oil. Merlin glanced at it and made a light whimpering noise. Arthur pulled the cork out of the bottle rather easily.

"H-Here." Merlin reached out, taking the bottle from Arthur's hands. Merlin then carefully poured an amount of the oil onto his hand. He studied it for a moment, then reached forward again, taking Arthur's member in his hand. Arthur groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and placing a hand on the headboard just next to Merlin's head. Merlin continued his administrations, biting his lip at hearing Arthur's moans grow louder and louder. He decided he rather liked Arthur when he made that face.

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped, grabbing the oil from Merlin's other hand and dumping the rest of the oil onto his own hand.

"Aren't we getting a bit desperate?" Merlin quoted with a light smirk lacing his lips. Arthur's eyes narrowed as he nearly smashed their lips together again. Merlin's hand began to shake a little as he felt one of Arthur's fingers rim his hole before entering him.

Merlin's hand stopped all together as he gave a surprised yelp. Arthur stopped and let Merlin relax a little before moving the first around. Merlin whimpered again and dragged Arthur's head back down for another kiss as Arthur continued. Soon Arthur had all four of his fingers thrusting in and out of Merlin. Merlin bit back a moan, eyes falling shut again as he thrust his hips down to meet with him.

"Oh Arthur I just-" Merlin cut himself off short, breath hitching up a little. Arthur hushed him gently, sliding his fingers out and shifting a bit. Merlin took a deep breath, knowing what was coming next. He pulled Arthur down, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Ready?" Arthur asked in a hushed tone in Merlin's ear, his breath hot and moist against his skin. Merlin nodded, burying his face in Arthur's shoulder and bracing himself. Arthur then thrust forward, all the way into Merlin's ass.

Merlin gave a pained squeak, arms tightening around Arthur's neck. Arthur stopped, half to just let himself take it all in, the other half to let Merlin relax a bit more before going on. Merlin was just so tight and warm around him. After a few beats, Merlin began to squirm a bit.

"A-Arthur move!" He whined, and Arthur obliged. first, moving out slowly before slamming back in. Soon Arthur began to pick up his pace. In, out. In, out. Soon both of them were both moaning loudly.

"Jack off to my name," Arthur said as his thrusting increased. Merlin grunted. "Merlin, do as I say." Arthur demanded, and Merlin couldn't deny he found that tone in his voice to be very attractive. Merlin swallowed, taking his own erection in his hand and soon began matching Arthur's pace. It didn't take long for both of them to meet their end moaning loudly as they came.

Arthur collapsed at Merlin's side, both of them breathing heavily. Merlin just looked up towards the ceiling, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Well. . .that was enlightening. . ." he commented. Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"Has anyone told you. . .you talk too much?" Arthur sighed.

"You have. . .all the time." Merlin said, his voice having and oddly light tone to it that Arthur wasn't used to. Merlin rolled over onto his side and Arthur shifted, draping an arm over Merlin and pulling him closer. Merlin rested his head under Arthur's chin, closing his eyes. the only thing Merlin thought of before falling asleep was how warm Arthur was as he held him close.

* * *

**A/N**  
**In the words of Merlin, That was. . .enlightening? x.x That was. . .HARD. (no pun intended) Sorry it took so long. School is an evil, evil thing and I didn't get around to editing this for a while. But there. I'm done. More chapters sometime. Schools. . .evil. *hisses* **  
**Oh! and thank you so much to everyone who left reviews and watches! It means a lot to me!**


End file.
